Trapped
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: This is why you don't try to hack yourself into something you don't quite understand yet. Stuff like this happens. But hopefully, he can reverse his Folly. No pairings, just action in this one. And some swearing and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the ground...crying...over my new form. I had just managed to crack the Digimon's Source Code, enabling me to understand them more. I had thought that this could mean that we could be more powerful, more...like them...but it soon turned to folly. I went and became a Digimon, but I had no signs of turning back.

"...why...why am I now this...Slayermon..." I said, holding my hands, covering up the part of my head that wasn't covered in a shroud. I wept, sad that I was now this...giant freak with wings, a large shroud that covered most of my body, and skeletal legs. I continued to weep at my sorrow, which was the lowest point in my life, when I heard a small sound, like the coo of a dove. I turned to my side and saw a small girl, no older than 10.

"...why are you crying, Mr. Digimon?" She asked me.

"...I'm not Mr. Digimon...I'm...Slayermon..." I told her, showing sorrow at the name.

"Well, do you want a different name? I know! I'll call you 'Allen'. Is that okay?" She asked me, a smile on her face. I looked at her, then smiled.

"Sure. Now, why are you talking to me? I'm a stranger Digimon. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah, but no one should have to cry. Why are you crying, though?" She asked me.

"...nothing you should concern yourself with, little girl..." I said to her.

"My name's Eve!" She said. I smiled, and held out one of my large fingers, which she shook.

"Oh, how sweet...an abomination has found a human...now we can play the game with her..." I heard, causing me to turn to see Ogremon.

"...Eve...I want you to hold onto my back and stay hidden, until I say so...okay?..." I said, raising her to my back, which she jumped onto and held on.

"Okay! I'm ready!" She said to me. I then brought the large Scythe that I had gotten in this form out of Shadows, and raising it to the ugly brute.

"Back off, Ogremon. You come anywhere near her, and I'll put an end to you." I said, moving the shaft of it to my other hand, ready to strike. He raised his club, and then scoffed.

"Your loss!" He shouted as he rushed me. As he almost got to me, I took to the air, dodging it quickly, and knocking his club away from him. I then drew back, and made a wide arc, cutting him in half, transferring him into Data, and then absorbing it, causing me to cough and drop to my knees. I sent my weapon away, and brought Eve back out.

"...is the bad Digimon gone?..." She shyly asked me.

"...yes...I took his club and bonked him on the noggin and he went crying to his mommy..." I lied to her. She smiled, then hugged me. "So...where do you live? Your parents must be worried sick." I asked her.

"Nah, I live nearby. I went out for some air while Momma and Daddy were out grocery shopping. Can you take me home then?" She asked me. I nodded, and put her on my shoulder.

"Here, so no one gets frightened because of me." I said, turning us invisible. She started to giggle, then direct me to her house. I let her off there, and when I touched the railing, I felt really weak. Without a second thought, I started to De-Digivolve, just barely holding onto the railing with the now two fingered hand I had on my right one.

"Allen! Hang on!" Eve yelled, holding onto my arm, trying her hardest to pull me up. I reached for the railing with my other hand as soon as I could, and pulled myself onto the railing. I then looked into a mirror, and saw my new body. I had one eye that functioned properly. The other was looking like it got stitched closed. The left half of my mouth was sewn shut, enabling my food and speech out of only one spot on my mouth. I had the body layout of a ragdoll, who had lost a few bits and got some patches on itself.

"...huh...I'm Ragamon now..." I said, looking at my two fingered hand.

"...is it still okay if I call you Allen?" Eve asked me, her hands behind her back. I smiled, then placed my normal-ish hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, Eve...now, you go inside, and I'll be on my way." I told her.

"...but...it's dark out there...come on inside...you can stay in here tonight...just act like a stuffed animal if my Parents come by..." She said to me, opening the door for me to walk in. I looked at her with Disbelief, then followed in. I looked around her room, then settled in the large pile of stuffed animals she had, blending in if needed. At this time, my stomach growled, and I felt hungry. "Do you want something to eat? like a Pop-Tart?" She asked me.

"If you wouldn't mind..." I said to her, watching her leave and quickly return with a couple of them. She handed me one, and took the other for herself. I ate slowly, trying to not be rude, ubtil I couldn't help myself and ate the rest in a single bite. This made Eve giggle, and then yawn, for it was late at night. I got up, went over to her, tucked her in, and then rubbed her head until she slept. I then went back into the pile, sat back down in it, and quickly fell asleep as well, surrounded in warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sounds of people outside of Eve's room. I looked to her bed and saw Eve stretching awake.

"Hey Allen. Good morning." She said, standing up and pulling on some slippers.

"Hey Eve. Who's outside?" I asked her, standing up and turning so she could get herself dressed.

"My Mom and Dad. They should go away after I eat breakfast, though." She said, getting dressed and letting me know when I could turn back around to see her in a simple black shirt and jeans. "After that, you can come out. I'm thinking of a disguise for you too, so..." She said, looking through her closet before pulling out a large black hoodie and handing it to me. "This should fit you. I also got some stretch pants that you can wear, since everyone wears pants." She told me as I was pulling the hoodie on. The right sleeve was a bit snug, but I could deal. I pulled on the stretch pants, and pulled the hood over my head, giving the untrained eye the appearance that I was human, as long as I kept my hands in the pocket.

"Thanks Eve." I told her as she walked out of her room, eating breakfast. I waited for a half hour in her room before I heard her parents leave, so I walked out of her room when that happened. "Wow, they talk a lot." I told her, sitting at the table after a few tries.

"Yeah. Today was kind of a lax day, though." She said to me.

"They go on longer?" I asked her as she got me another Pop-Tart.

"Yeah. Often it's about an hour, but they woke up late today and had to rush to work. And since today is Saturday, I don't have to go to school." She said to me as I munched through the open side of my mouth. As soon as I was finished, I looked at her with my one good eye.

"So...what do we do today?" I asked her.

"Well, I was planning on going to the park. Have you ever been to the park as something other than your bigger self?" She asked me, causing me to remember how I used to be human.

"Yeah...I did...I don't like talking about it..." I told her.

"Okay. Well, the Park it is then." She said, pulling on actual shoes. She grabbed a key on a lanyard, slid it over her head, and looked at me. "Come on, Allen! It'll be fun!" She said, as I got out of the chair and started to walk beside her.

* * *

After a while of walking in the park, I found some people hanging out with Digimon, so Eve and I went over to check them out. We found seven kids, and an Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Tentomon, and Palmon amongst them.

"Hey! What are you doing here, kid?" Asked this one brunette with goggles on his head.

"This is a free park! And why do you all have Digimon?" Eve asked them in retort.

"She'll tell!" Said the one in green, starting to move toward Eve before I jumped both in front of her and out of those clothes.

"The first one who tries to touch her has to go through me first!" I said to them, glaring them all in the eyes. The Patamon then flew up to me, and glared me in the eyes.

"Step aside, Ragamon!" It said.

"Make me." I said back to it. It then flew back a bit and inhaled.

"BOOM BUBBLE, POP!" It yelled, expending a small bubble of air. My two fingers on my right hand extended into Scythe blades at that time, and I jumped up to catch it, twirling around with it before stopping briefly.

"ANARCHIST'S BLADE!" I yelled, throwing the bubble back at it, causing it to explode when it made contact.

"Patamon!" Said one little kid, who's watch-looking device glowed. The Digimon in question also glowed, before stretching, growing, and finally becoming Angemon.

"Your time has come, Ragamon." He said, looking at me through his visor. I growled a bit, before I saw Eve pull out one of the devices. "A Digi-vice?" Angemon asked, and I felt a surge throughout my body. I looked down and saw everything shift, becoming Slayermon again. As soon as I stopped, I looked to Eve.

"Eve, I need you to hide again, alright?" I asked her, picking her up and putting her behind me. I raised my Scythe, as Angemon raised his Staff. "Ready, bird brain?" I asked him.

"You better not harm that child!" He said, before charging with his Staff raised, trying to make an aerial strike before I blocked it with the staff of my Scythe. He and I knocked each other around, marking each other hit for hit, preventing each other from seriously hurting the other, at a basic stalemate, until we heard something roar and rush to us. I looked and saw a Dark Tyrannomon, charging towards us. Before I could move out of the way, I got knocked away, as with Angemon, and I saw Eve falling.

"EVE!" I shouted, extending the flat of my blade to her, catching her on it, before the Digimon pushed me away again. I accidentally dropped her, and was forced to the ground, with the Digimon charging towards me. I raised my Scythe, and readied it. "OCCAM'S RAZOR!" I yelled, swinging the blade in an arc, catching the Digimon under his head, through his neck, and shattering him into data, before it all forced back to me, going into my nose and mouth, making me cough. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw Eve stare at me, with a face of fright on her face. "Eve..." I said, dropping the Scythe and going to her, dropping to her eye level. "Eve, I am so so-" I was saying before Angemon shoved me away and raised his staff to my neck.

"You're a Virus-type Digimon. You will stay away from this human!" He said, putting her behind him.

"Angemon, what is wrong with you?" Asked the little kid who had the Digivice for him.

"T.K., this Digimon is part of a species that completely hates life, and wishes to destroy it all." Angemon told him. At that time, Eve ran from behind him, and to my leg, holding it closely.

"I don't care what kind of Digimon Allen is a part of and what his species thingy does! All I care about is that he's my friend!" She yelled to him.

"...I'm...a friend?..." I asked her, to which she nodded. I smiled, then felt the Energy leave me again, and I resumed being Ragamon. I looked to Angemon, who quickly became Patamon, which got held by the boy, T.K.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ragamon..." Patamon said to me.

"Allen...I prefer Allen..." I told him, walking up beside him.

"Either way, sorry about that little fight. But it looks like you guys are the Eighth Digi-destined pair." Said the boy with Goggles.

"Digi-destined?" Eve asked him. He nodded, then showed a similar item, what Angemon had called a "Digi-vice".

"You have one too?" I asked him.

"Yeah, the others have them too. That's how we Digi-volve our Digimon." He explained. He then held out his hand to Eve, and said, "Sorry about earlier. I'm Tai."

"Eve..." She said, lightly taking his hand and shaking it. The boy with a green shirt on then walked over to us.

"I'm Matt...sorry about before..." He said to her.

"I'm Sora!" Said the girl with Auburn hair and a blue hat on.

"I'm Izzy." Said the short Red-head with a computer.

"I'm Joe. I'd shake your hand, but I'm afraid I'll catch something." Said the tall guy with glasses.

"I'm Mimi, and oh my, you're so cute!" Said the girl who was dressed for a rodeo, by appearances. Finally, the little boy walked up, Patamon on his head.

"I'm T.K., and sorry about what Patamon did as Angemon before..." He said to us.

"It's okay. We were all acting in the heat of the moment." Eve said. I held out my normal hand to Patamon, who reluctantly took it. We shook once, then went back to our original positions.

"Alright! Now we have the Eighth Digi-Destined kid before Myotismon did!" Tai shouted out.

"That's not the Eighth Digi-Destined!" We heard from above. We all looked up and saw a figure jump down, a weird looking person in an all body suit with a Wizard's hat on.

"Wizardmon!" I said, extending my Scythe blade fingers. He then raised his hand not holding his staff to me, signaling for me to pause.

"I'm not here to harm you, Ragamon. I'm here because She is not the Eighth Digi-Destined." He said, pulling out a Tag with a pink Crest inside it.

"The Crest of Light?" I asked him.

"No, this is just a copy. Myotismon has the original. However, this should light up in the presence of the Eighth Digi-Destined's Digi-Vice. May I see yours?" He asked Eve. She slowly walked up and placed it in his hand. "Thank you." He said, bringing the Crest copy to the Digi-Vice, for there to be no reaction. "As you can see, this is not the Eighth Digi-Destined Child." He said, tossing Eve back her Digi-Vice.

"So, we still have to look?" Tai said in desparation.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have an assumption of who the Eighth pair is, however, I cannot be sure as of now. If I do find the Eighth pair, I shall tell you first, Digi-Destined. Goodbye." He said, jumping off into the trees.

"Great, now we don't have any clue who the Eighth kid is..." Said Sora.

"Don't worry guys. You now got one and a half pair of extra eyes, ready to help you look!" I said, giving them a Thumbs up.

"Wait, why only-oh..." Asked Joe, who then realized that I had one eye and half of a working mouth.

"Yeah. So, everyone ready?" Eve asked them. They all nodded, and we all went off in search of the Eighth Digi-Destined, after a briefing by Izzy.


End file.
